


you look so beautiful in this light

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: phanweek 2015 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had been overwhelmingly excited when he’d realised that staying with PJ after their Brighton tour stop meant they got to sleep in his office nook, and he’s genuinely bouncing his way down the corridor as they bid PJ and Sophie goodnight. Dan can’t deny that it does seem like the cosiest place in the world, and when Phil puts the fairy lights on he can’t help but smile almost as widely as Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so beautiful in this light

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fill for the sfw prompt for day 5 of phanweek, domestic fluff! it’s not the most domestic thing ever, but it was an image i had stuck in my head anyway, and i thought it fit! [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXLr0okvT2U) is PJ’s Nook Tour video, for reference.
> 
> title is from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran
> 
> also available on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/133560608697/you-look-so-beautiful-in-this-light-summary-phil)

Phil had been overwhelmingly excited when he’d realised that staying with PJ after their Brighton tour stop meant they got to sleep in his office nook, and he’s genuinely bouncing his way down the corridor as they bid PJ and Sophie goodnight.

Dan can’t deny that it does seem like the cosiest place in the world, high and isolated as the top bunk he had so enjoyed in childhood, but apparently far enough from the ceiling to avoid either of them hitting their heads as he so often had. Dan supposes they’ll see about that. Still, when they enter the office and Phil puts the fairy lights on, turns out the overhead light so the only illumination comes from the soft glow wrapped around the beams at the edge of the bad, Dan can’t help but smile almost as widely as Phil.

‘Pajamas,’ Phil calls, the only warning Dan gets before his soft sleep trousers hit him in the face.

‘Oi!’ Dan exclaims, amazed when he actually manages to catch them as they fall to the ground. He looks up to share his achievement, but Phil appears to be changing as quickly as he can to get into the nook faster, and didn’t see Dan’s incredible catch.

‘Typical,’ Dan mutters, shaking his head and starting to get changed himself.

‘Dan, this is amazing!’ Phil says from the nook, barely thirty seconds later. ‘Get up here,’ he goes on, beckoning Dan from above the edge of the bed.

‘Alright, alright, give me a second,’ Dan pulls his trousers on and picks up his phone before climbing up to the nook. For all the ceiling over the bed is high, Dan has to duck quite carefully to avoid hitting his head as he crawls on.

‘Isn’t this brilliant?’ Phil grins, shifting to the wall to give Dan space to get on the bed.

‘If I were PJ and Sophie I’d just sleep here every night,’ Dan confesses, looking around the small space.

The dull glow of streetlamps comes through through the blinds on Phil’s side of the bed, and the fairy lights provide soft illumination on Dan’s left. PJ’s left them a nest of blankets at the foot of the bed, a mound of pillows at the head, and even the duvet cover is beautifully soft. They busy themselves getting beneath the sheets, more of a drama than usual with the ceiling so close. Phil hits his elbow once, and honestly Dan counts that a success.

Dan gets his phone out once they’re settled in, Phil pressed against his side and trailing his fingers slowly along Dan’s chest where Dan’s propped up on the cushions.

‘Um, excuse me?’ Phil says, sounding offended, the motion of his hand stopping.

‘What?’ Dan defends. ‘I’m just checking twitter, I’ll only be a second.’

‘No, cuddles,’ Phil says firmly, and Dan rolls his eyes.

‘You’ll be asleep in like two seconds, it can’t possibly bother you that much,’ Dan says reasonably.

‘Cuddles,’ Phil repeats, insistent.

‘Oh, fine,’ Dan gives in, as he always does. He locks his phone and goes to put it down beside him, suddenly realises the danger of a fall to the floor. ‘Shit,’ he says.

‘What?’ Phil sighs, apparently still annoyed.

‘Need to put my phone down, sorry,’ Dan answers, leaning over to brush a kiss to Phil’s forehead in apology.

‘Just put it on the stairs, you don’t need to leave,’ Phil suggests, gripping Dan’s wrist when he goes to remove the covers.

‘We’ll step on it in the morning!’ Dan protests.

‘Are you suggesting you’re going to do anything other than check your phone the instant you wake up?’ Phil points out sensibly.

Dan grumbles for show, but has to admit that Phil’s got a point. Dan sits up properly, crosses his legs and leans forwards over them, hoping to just push his phone off the end of the bed onto the first step leading down to the office. Unfortunately it’s still too far, and Dan whines dramatically to hear Phil giggle, gets up on his knees to crawl forwards until he can place his phone down safely, figuring he might as well if he’s being forced to move.

Unfortunately, Dan has forgotten the most important part of the nook: the dip in the ceiling just above the stairs. He crawls straight into it, thankfully not going too fast, and bounces back with a groan. Phil, of course, just bursts into laughter.

‘Fuck you,’ Dan mutters, dropping his phone onto the top step and returning to his pillow mound, cupping a hand against his forehead where the collision really had hurt. He huffs as he drops back onto the bed, turning his back to Phil pointedly and pulling the covers up.

‘Are you okay?’ Phil asks, still through giggles, reaching out to pull on Dan’s shoulder, turning him onto his back.

‘No,’ Dan replies darkly.

‘Aw, come on, you have to admit that’s a little funny,’ Phil coaxes.

‘Nope,’ Dan says simply.

‘You’d’ve been laughing just as much if it was me,’ Phil says knowingly.

‘Probably more,’ Dan admits, cracking with a smile.

‘Kiss it better?’ Phil offers, leaning over to lay a gentle kiss on Dan’s forehead.

Dan sighs a little, contented, tilts his chin up to offer his mouth. He hums, pleased, when Phil takes the hint and moves down to kiss him properly.

‘Love you,’ Dan says quietly when Phil pulls away, and he swears he can see Phil’s eyes soften in the gentle glow of the fairy lights.

‘Love you too,’ Phil replies, leans in for another slow kiss.

Dan turns on his side to face Phil when he pulls away, brings his knees up until they’re brushing Phil’s, the two of them curled into each other. He runs a hand along Phil’s back before settling it just behind his waist, shifts his upper body forwards until they’re sharing the same pillow.

‘So proud of you,’ Phil whispers, sneaking his own free arm under Dan’s to tuck into his waistband, resting on his hip in a casual display of affection that Dan had once found breathtaking.

‘So proud of us,’ Dan returns, leaning in to drop another quick kiss on Phil’s mouth, taking his hand between their bodies.

‘Sleep now,’ Phil says, already slurring his words.

Dan smiles, watches Phil’s expression slacken in sleep just as quickly as he had predicted earlier, before allowing his own eyes to fall shut. Dreams may be coming to claim him, but nothing could be better than what he has right here.


End file.
